the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Triskelion
The Triskelion served as the primary headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D.. It is located on Theodore Roosevelt Island, on the Potomac River between Washington, D.C. and Virginia. It was severely damaged after a Helicarrier veered into one of its columns during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War. History When Coulson's Team was at the Hub to bring Shaw's information Skye is surprised by the size of it. Simmons then tells her to wait till she sees the Triskelion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub A buddy of Leo Fitz works at archives in the Triskelion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War After the arrest of Grant Ward for killing Thomas Nash, Melinda May told Phil Coulson that Nick Fury had returned to the Triskelion. Coulson told her that Ward's tribunal would be there.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning The Triskelion served as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary headquarters and was used by its agents to maintain global security. After the Battle of New York the World Security Council authorized Project Insight and the Triskelion was to serve as the launching point for the Insight Helicarriers.Captain America: The Winter Soldier After Captain America revealed the true purpose of Project Insight, the Triskelion became engulfed in a war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. The resulting destruction of the Helicarriers in mid-air left the Triskelion and surrounding area severely damaged. Design and Capabilities The Triskelion was built along the Potomac River on Theodore Roosevelt Island as a enourmous complex that occupied almost all of the island. Its central area was composed of four columns holding up a top floor. It also contained three hidden Helicarrier bays below the Potomac that were used for Project Insight. The Triskelion contained many control rooms (including the one used to control Project Insight), helipads, vehicles and other things necessary for the running of S.H.I.E.L.D.. After completion, the Triskelion served as the primary headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. and housed many of its agents and operations. There was a main atrium as well as many operation rooms. It contained Director Nick Fury's office as well the chambers of the World Security Council which included Alexander Pierce's office. Presumably several other high ranking members had offices in the building. The Triskelion was a high-security facility and parts were only accessible to agents with the proper clearance. Behind the Scenes *The design of the Triskelion was in part influenced by Butalist and Nazi architecture styles.Captain America: The Winter Soldier: The Art of the Movie *Co-Producer Nate Moore says "The Triskelion is sort of Pentagon-meets-a-modern-building, so it's not as low-hanging and dated as the Pentagon structure. It's taller than any building in D.C.. We break the D.C. rules about height limits, so the Triskelion lords over the rest of the skyline. It is something that is of the city. And in the stonework, texturally, it feels like it's part of the Capitol and Smithsonian and all those structures-but it's newer, a little slicker, and a little more modern. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Locations Category:Video Games Locations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Facilities